X-mas Precure
by Shun Atika
Summary: La navidad,el momento del año pensado solo para la familia,y las Pretty Cure no iban a ser menos,Two-Shot navideño,un pequeño regalo que tenia que haber subido en Navidad pero no tuve tiempo,se puede leer como la continuación de mi mejor amiga
1. Chapter 1

Una llamada sonó en una pequeña casa italiana, eran las cinco de la madrugada y el receptor de la llamada se despertó de golpe, cogió el teléfono y vio el número, no reconocía el número, pero igualmente lo cogió  
-¿Quién es?-preguntó con voz cansada, no había dormido mucho, se había acostado tarde después de haber estado trabajando  
-Shun, soy yo, Nagisa-Dijo la voz por el aparato, Shun al oír el nombre se sentó en la cama de la impresión  
-¡Nagisa! ¿Qué tal?  
-Bien, pero te llamaba para pedirte ayuda  
-Claro, claro, lo que sea  
-Como sabrás se acerca Navidad-Shun asintió y Nagisa prosiguió-Bien, pues necesitaba ayuda para hacerle un regalo a Honoka  
-A Honoka...Déjame pensar, algún libro, de los gordos, o ropa, pero realmente yo creo que le gustara cualquier regalo que le hagas  
-Tenía pensado regalarle una foto nuestra, pero necesito tu ayuda  
-¿Para hacer de paparazzi? Sin problema, aunque se me está ocurriendo una idea picante que probablemente te gustara-Shun empezó a relatárselo, mientras que Nagisa solo asentía y se iba formando en su boca una sonrisa-Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo con la idea?  
-Por supuesto, ¿cuándo vienes?  
-Pues tengo que coger un vuelo en...-Miro el reloj digital que tenía en la mesilla-una hora! Te dejo que no me da tiempo-Shun colgó y empezó a vestirse, se puso unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul oscura de manga larga, sobre ella se puso una chupa de cuero y unas zapatillas deportivas, cogió la maleta, sus llaves y las de casa de su abuela, era consciente de que cuando él llegase su prima y su abuela estarían dormidas, y salió de su casa cerrando la puerta con suavidad para que no se quejaran los vecinos, bajó las escaleras corriendo y cogió un taxi hacia el aeropuerto, de camino hacia allí se puso a pensar en la mejor manera de sacar una foto sin que su prima lo notase, al ser ella tan observadora como era, aunque después de tantos años él había aprendido algunas técnicas para engañarla

Un haz de luz se filtro por la puerta de la habitación de Honoka despertándola, la peliazul se levanto de su cama, miró el reloj de mesa, era pronto todavía, ya que ese día no tenia clase, acababa de empezar las vacaciones de invierno, y se levantó, dio de desayunar a Mipple y se decidió ir a la cocina a desayunar ella también, se vistió y salió de su habitación, respiró el aire frío de la madrugada, allí el aire era puro, constancia de ello eran los pequeños musgos que crecían en las esquinas del muro de su casa, saludó a su perro Chuutaro recorriendo con su mano la espalda del perro, Chuutaro le respondió subiéndose encima de ella(casi tirándola) y chupando la fina piel de la cara de su dueña, a otra persona le habría molestado lo que hacía Chuutaro todas las mañanas pero Honoka lo conocía desde que era una niña pequeña y él un cachorrito, juntos habían creado un gran vínculo, su abuela se había encargado de ponerle comida, y después de eso probablemente había salido a dar un paseo, como todas las mañanas, así que ella estaba sola en casa con Mipple, reanudó su marcha hacia la cocina, cuando se iba acercando, notó la presencia de alguien en casa, concretamente en la cocina, no podía ser su abuela, ya que esta nunca haría tanto ruido.-  
-¿Qué pasa?-mipo-preguntó la pequeña princesa al ver que su protegida se quedaba helada en el sitio  
-Oigo ruidos, vienen de la cocina-dijo Honoka bajando la voz y acercándose a la puerta  
-Ten cuidado-mipo-dijo ella volviendo a su forma de móvil, Honoka asintió y se acercó poco a poco a la figura que estaba de espaldas en la cocina, por suerte para ella habían estado dando en educación física clases de autodefensa, lo que incluía también inmovilización, recordó mentalmente las clases y se posicionó, antes de fijarse en quién era salto encima del hombre y lo tiró, puso sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y se aseguró de que no se podía mover, el hombre sólo respondió con una mueca de dolor, Honoka se acercó a la cara del "asaltante", cuando reconoció quién era se levantó rápidamente y le ayudó a levantarse  
-SH-Shun, lo-lo siento-se disculpó Honoka  
-No te preocupes, es culpa mía, tenía que haber reaccionado antes, aunque me alegra saber que sabes defenderte, ¿venías a desayunar?-Dijo encendiendo la cafetera y sacando dos tazas  
-Sí-Se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, al rato Shun le sirvió una taza de café solo y él se puso un café con mucha leche, se lo agradeció y le dio un sorbo-Bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
-Bueno, se acercan las navidades, y ya sabes que es tradición poner los adornos en familia, ya me he fijado que todavía no los tenéis  
-Yo pensaba que no vendrías  
-¿por qué no?  
-Ya no somos unos niños, hemos madurado  
-Honoka, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente, que...-paró un momento para acabarse el café y cogió a la peliazul de las manos-yo tengo la mentalidad de un niño de preescolar, Honoka se llevó una mano a la boca para disimular una pequeña risa  
-Se me olvidaba esa parte, aunque-se llevó una mano al mentón-normalmente solemos ponerlo cuando queda una semana para navidad y todavía quedan dos  
-Lo sé, vine antes porque quería estar con vosotras todas mis vacaciones, tengo hasta año nuevo  
-¡Qué bien! Una pregunta, ¿te importa si Nagisa nos ayuda a colocar los adornos?, sé que es en familia pero...-Shun le cortó antes de que terminara la frase  
-No hay peros que valgan, solo en familia-le dijo mirándole a los ojos muy fríamente, luego sonrió-Pero como Nagisa es parte de la familia que venga cuando quiera  
-¡Gracias!-Honoka se tiró a sus brazos  
-Cuéntame Honoka, ¿qué es de tu vida?, o sea el tiempo en el que no estuve por aquí  
-Bueno, ¿te acuerdas de Shougo?  
-¿Tu amigo de la infancia que te pidió salir?  
-Sí, ese, bien pues hace poco volvimos a ser amigos, me pidió perdón y dijo que lo sentía, nos dio la enhorabuena y dijo que hacíamos muy buena pareja  
-¿Y al final que pasó con su novia? ¿Lo dejaron?  
-Sí, le deseó lo mejor y dijo que él buscaría a su media naranja, de hecho estas vacaciones me contó que se iba a Tokio a jugar al fútbol, me comentó que, aparte de hacer lo que más le gustaba, quizá la encontraría allí  
-Me alegro por él, yo a su edad...-Dijo pensativo-ya había salido con unas cuantas chicas  
-Pero, tú ¿no ibas a un colegio solo masculino?-preguntó Honoka, aunque se temía la respuesta  
-Ay Honoka, si yo te contara ,tu primo era de la clase de gente con la que tus padres estarían en muy desacuerdo si t con e vieran con ellos, ves este tatuaje-dijo levantándose la camiseta y enseñando el tatuaje de un lobo, Honoka asintió-me lo hice con 17 años, y los pendientes-dijo señalándolos-con 15  
-Pero ¿no se necesita el permiso de los padres?  
-¿Sabes lo fácil que es falsificar una firma que es solo un garabato? ahora que me acuerdo-cerró los ojos-también fue a esa edad cuando empecé a fumar-abrió los ojos y miro a Honoka-como te pille fumando te apago el cigarrillo en el ojo, nunca te conviertas en lo que me convertí yo  
-Tranquilo, puedes confiar en mí  
-Perfecto,-miró el reloj de pared de la cocina- a lo tonto se nos han hecho las doce, ¿qué tenias pensado hacer?  
-Tenía pensado hacer deberes  
-Que raro, Honoka haciendo deberes-dijo en tono de sarcasmo  
-Quiero acabarlos cuanto antes, ¿Y tú?  
-Saldré a correr, ¿quieres que me lleve a Chuutaro?  
-Te lo agradecería mucho  
-Perfecto entonces-dijo levantándose, Honoka lo siguió, se despidieron en la puerta, y mientras Shun salía a correr Honoka empezó a hacer deberes, se sentó en su silla y saco sus libros, empezó a hacer deberes, al rato empezó a dolerle la cabeza, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se tomo la temperatura, normal, Honoka sabía lo que era ,llevaba días acostándose muy tarde y eso le empezaba a afectar al sistema nervioso, miró el reloj que tenía, la una de la tarde, no se iba a dormir a esas horas, se relajaría leyendo un libro mientras bebía una taza de chocolate caliente, el chocolate no era su pasión, a pesar de haberlo estado comiendo más a menudo gracias a Nagisa, pero una taza de chocolate caliente cuando hacía frío, aparte de calentarla, le recordaba a cuando era una niña pequeña, apagó la lámpara y volvió a la cocina, echó el chocolate en la taza y lo puso al microondas, cuando lo sacó el aroma le trajo recuerdos de sus primeras navidades y recordó la ilusión que solía tener en estas fechas, sonrió, fue al salón y cogió un libro de la gran estantería, se sentó en el sofá y dejó el chocolate encima de una mesilla que había al lado, cogió el libro "el origen de las especies" de Charles Darwin, lo había leído varias veces pero siempre que lo volvía a leer descubría algo nuevo, el tiempo se le pasó volando y no supo cuánto tiempo había estado leyendo hasta que escucho voces fuera de su casa, al rato reconoció a su primo entrando en la casa, aunque no venía solo, se llevó una alegría al comprobar que venía también Nagisa hablando con él, y parecía que tenían una agradable conversación, sintió un pinchazo de celos pero se le pasó en seguida recordándose que Nagisa nunca le engañaría, y menos con Shun, Nagisa al ver a su novia la saludó con un apasionado beso en la boca  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Honoka un poco desconcertada  
-¿Te molesta que venga?-preguntó Nagisa levantando una ceja  
-No, aunque-Honoka suspiró-solamente espero que no te quedes mucho, pensaba en invitar a mi otro amante a venir y pasar un rato divertido  
-Pero seguro que no te hace el amor mejor que yo-dijo Nagisa atrayéndola para sí y buscando un nuevo beso  
-¡Oe! esta conversación se está volviendo un poco soez y yo no estoy preparado para oír esas cosas  
-Shun tiene razón, Nagisa-dijo mirándola fijamente pero a la vez con picardía-no está preparado para escuchar lo bien que usas tu lengua y dedos  
-LALALALALA NO OIGO NADA-Dijo Shun semi-traumatizado mientras que poco a poco la imagen se iba formando en su cabeza, se puso rojo y empezó a sangrar por la nariz  
-¡SHUN!-se acercó su prima preocupada  
-No pasa nada-Shun salió corriendo al baño  
-¿En qué estaría pensando?-preguntó Nagisa cuando se fue-Y luego nosotras somos las pervertidas-Honoka rio y luego se recostó en el hombro de su amada  
-Y bien, al final ¿me vas a contar que tramáis vosotros dos o voy a tener que sonsacártelo?-dijo esto último mordiendo suavemente el hombro izquierdo de Nagisa haciendo que la pelirroja gimiera  
-Nosotros...-dudó, no quería contarle sus planes ,pero sabía que Honoka no pararía hasta tener una respuesta que le agradara, por suerte Shun vino en su ayuda-Me está ayudando-apareció Shun por detrás secándose las manos y con un papel manchado de sangre puesto en el orificio derecho de la nariz-me traje trabajo para aquí-empezó-y como yo no me conozco esta ciudad Nagisa me está echando una mano, me compra las piezas y lleva lo que yo voy arreglando a sus casas  
-Sí, eso, eso-respondió Nagisa apresuradamente  
-¿Y por qué?-pregunto Honoka sin creérselo demasiado  
-Por su amistad incondicional conmigo, me siento ofendido si piensas que nos llevamos mal-dijo Shun poniendo gesto de ofenderse  
-Vale, vale-respondió Honoka, no le gustaba enzarzarse en peleas con su primo, un "click" en la puerta los hizo fijarse en ella y dejar su conversación, su abuela acababa de entrar por la puerta  
-¡Shun!, no te había visto entrar-se acercó y abrazó a su nieto-¿te vas a quedar?  
-Hasta año nuevo-respondió Shun con una sonrisa  
-Eso es maravilloso. Ah Nagisa, siento no haberte saludado-dijo mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos-¿Quieres quedarte a comer?  
-Es una oferta muy amable,-se detuvo un momento y miró a su novia a los ojos, esta le miraba con expresión interrogante-así que la acepto de buen gusto  
-Perfecto, voy a hac...  
-De eso nada abuela, tú siéntate, hoy cocino yo-la interrumpió su nieto-tú solo siéntate y relájate  
-¿Te puedo echar una mano?-Preguntó Honoka  
-Claro-respondió Shun yendo a la cocina, Honoka le siguió y mientras que ellos estaban en la cocina Nagisa llamó a sus padres y ayudó a Sanae a recoger y poner la mesa  
-¿Qué querías, Honoka?-preguntó Shun cuando ya estaban en la cocina  
-Nada-respondió ella bajando la cabeza  
-¡Vamos!, te conozco desde que eras un mico, a mí no me engañas-le levantó la cabeza poniéndole dos dedos debajo del mentón-Dímelo-exigió  
-Solo quería preguntarte si me querías acompañar a comprarle el regalo a Nagisa  
-Ya sabes que sí-sonrió Shun-¿cuándo quieres ir?  
-Había pensado este sábado por la mañana-Dijo Honoka poniéndose el delantal y dándole uno a Shun, este lo rechazó  
-No, gracias, cocino sin él-se subió las mangas-y sobre tu otra pregunta por supuesto que iré  
-Fantástico-dejó el delantal y se puso al lado de su primo-¿qué vamos a hacer de comida?  
-Había pensado en una sopa para calentar el cuerpo, mi querida pinche saca la olla y los fideos  
-Mou, ¿cómo que pinche?-dijo con una expresión de falso enfado y dándole la espalda Shun, Shun la abrazó por la espalda  
-¿Prefieres el termino ayudante?-preguntó susurrando en su oído, Honoka pegó un salto hacia delante mientras que se sonrojaba y Shun se reía a carcajadas  
-SH-SHUN!,N-no hagas eso-dijo Honoka mientras su sonrojo solo crecía  
-Vamos, no me digas que te vas a enamorar de mi-dijo Shun sacando la olla y poniendo agua caliente en ella  
-No, pero-sacó los fideos y se los pasó-es raro, somos primos y eso me lo suele hacer Nagisa  
-Lo comprendo, pero abrazos sí que me dejaras darte, ¿verdad?  
-Por supuesto-se sentó en una mesa que había en la cocina, normalmente cuando sólo estaban su abuela y ella solían comer ahí  
-Bueno esto ya está, solo falta esperar-se sentó después de dejar al fuego la sopa  
-Oh, casi se me olvida, voy a dar de comer a Mipple-dijo sacando el pequeño dispositivo, al abrirlo la pequeña princesa que estaba dormida se despertó  
-Buenos días-mipo-saludó la princesa  
-Buenos días Mipple-saludaron Shun y Honoka a la vez  
-Honoka, tengo hambre-mipo ,te importaría si...-no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, su protegida había pasado la carta del chef por la ranura, una burbuja arco iris empezó a salir del aparato  
-Hola, princesa Mipple-saludó el cocinero- ¿Qué quieres comer?  
-Lo que sea que tu prepares estará bueno-mipo-respondió ella con una sonrisa  
-Entonces...¿qué te parece unas deliciosas bolas de arroz?  
-Perfecto-mipo-dijo Mipple mientras que delante de ella aparecía un bol de bolas de arroz con todo tipo de salsas, se puso a comer y los primos la dejaron comer tranquila mientras que Shun sacaba la olla del fuego y la ponía en el fregadero para después echar agua fría alrededor suyo  
-Bueno, esto ya esta-sacó la olla del agua fría y la llevó a la mesa-venga, vamos a comer  
-Sí-Honoka lo siguió, cuando ambos se sentaron Nagisa y Sanae los siguieron, comieron tranquilamente, disfrutando del sabor y de la compañía ,cuando acabaron recogieron los platos y mientras que Sanae se iba a dormir un rato y Shun empezaba a trastear con los ordenadores Honoka y Nagisa hablaban sobre planes para la tarde, se encontraban en la habitación de Honoka, Nagisa estaba echada en la cama y Honoka sentada en la silla de su escritorio, Mepple y Mipple hacía rato que habían desaparecido por la casa, no les preocupaba porque sabían que ellos la conocían  
-¿Qué podríamos hacer por la tarde?-preguntó Nagisa  
-No lo sé-respondió Honoka dejándose caer al lado suyo en la cama, ambas se miraron y se dieron un suave beso ,cuando acabaron Nagisa rodeo la cintura de Honoka y la atrajo a sí misma  
-Es una buena manera de empezar-respondió Honoka poniendo su cabeza entre el mentón y el hombro izquierdo de Nagisa, aspiró su olor, nunca se cansaría de olerlo.  
-Supongo que sí-dijo Nagisa-pero ahora habrá que decidir que más podemos hacer  
-¿Quieres ir al cine?  
-¿Qué películas hay?  
-Varios pastelones y la última de Jason Voorhees  
-Adivino, ¿vamos a ver Jason?-Nagisa miró a Honoka a los ojos  
-Has acertado-Le besó-aquí está tu premio por acertar  
-Tendrá que acertar más veces, y ¿ a qué hora es la película?  
-Me parece que había sesiones a las seis, a las nueve y a las doce, aunque yo creo que deberíamos de ir a la de las seis porque si no se nos haría muy tarde para volver, aunque está lejos así que si queremos ir tendremos que salir ahora  
-Tienes razón, está bastante lejos-Dijo Nagisa levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Honoka-¿Vamos?  
Honoka la aceptó y ambas fueron al salón donde estaba Shun trabajando, al verlas levantó la cabeza  
-Shun, nos vamos al cine-dijo Honoka  
-¿Cuál vais a ver chicas?  
-La nueva de Jason Voorhees-respondió Nagisa con una sonrisa  
-¿Tenéis dinero?, os puedo dejar  
-No te preocupes por eso, tengo ahorrillos-respondió Honoka-¿Vienes con nosotras?  
-Iría pero tengo que trabajar-dijo echándole un vistazo al portátil que tenía en la mesa-Además prefiero que lo tengáis como una cita  
-Bueno ,nosotras nos vamos, y que te cunda la tarde-añadió Honoka con tono de sorna  
-No lo dudes, por desgracia, ya me contaréis que tal está la película  
-¿Para darte envidia?-preguntó Honoka  
-Tienes razón, mejor no  
-Bueno, vámonos Nagisa  
-¡Hai!-afirmó Nagisa cogiéndole la mano  
Salieron por la puerta y tomaron camino hacia el cine, cogieron las entradas y palomitas y entraron, grito tras grito la película acabo, cuando salieron se encontraron a Shun que las estaba esperando  
-¡Shun!, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Honoka acercándose  
-Venía a por vosotras, está lloviendo y así aprovecho y veo la cartelera por si acaso algún día me animo a venir-les tendió un paraguas-tomad  
-Gracias-respondió Nagisa tomándolo-¿Nos vamos?  
-¡Hai!-respondieron a la vez Honoka y Shun  
Salieron y abrieron el paraguas, Honoka iba apoyada en el pecho de Nagisa mientras que esta sujetaba el paraguas encima de las dos, Shun por su parte iba a su lado con una capucha puesta y las manos en los bolsillos, fueron por las calles encharcadas hasta que llegaron a la casa de los Yukishiro, Nagisa y Honoka se despidieron con un beso, y Shun se ofreció a acompañar a Nagisa a su casa  
-¿No os puedo acompañar yo también?-preguntó Honoka con aspecto indignado  
-Necesito que alguien prepare la cena-respondió Shun-además, así me aseguro de que llegáis sanas y salvas a vuestras casas  
Honoka accedió aunque se podía leer claramente en su expresión que no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta, se despidieron de Honoka, salieron de la casa y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que Honoka no les oyera empezaron a hablar  
-Entonces...¿cuando me darás el dinero?-pregunto Nagisa  
-Cuando tú quieras aunque ya sabes que me podías pedir el dinero, no hacía falta que trabajases para mí  
-Lo sé, pero si me dan el dinero sin hacer nada el regalo de Honoka no valdrá lo mismo, prefiero comprarle algo con el sudor de mi frente, no sé si me entiendes  
-Te entiendo perfectamente, a mí me paso lo mismo con mi primera novia, sinceramente me alegra tu forma de pensar  
-¿Uh?-Nagisa preguntó con una expresión confundida-Ahora soy yo la que no te entiende  
-Pues verás, mientras que probablemente otros preferirían pedirle el dinero a sus padres, tú prefieres regalarle algo que de verdad te ha costado conseguir, estoy seguro de que eso Honoka la valorara mucho  
-¿E-en serio?-preguntó Nagisa poniéndose roja, probablemente de los pensamientos impuros que le venían a la cabeza  
-¡NO PIENSES MAL!  
-¿Tanto se me nota?  
-Demasiado, quita esa cara antes de que te vean tus padres y me denuncien por depravado  
-Vale vale  
La conversación había durado lo suficiente como para ya estar a las puertas del bloque de pisos de Nagisa, ambos se despidieron abajo  
-Te espero mañana  
-No muy pronto, sinceramente no soy una chica muy puntual en lo que se refiere a madrugar en vacaciones  
-No, ni yo tampoco, así que te espero mañana a las once y media o doce en casa de los Yukishiro  
-Perfecto-dijo Nagisa haciendo el símbolo con los dedos-Entonces hasta mañana  
-Que descanses, porque mañana te voy a tener toda la mañana dando vueltas, eso ni lo dudes-dijo sonriendo  
Ahí se despidieron, Nagisa subió por la larga hilera de escaleras hasta su piso, ya allí le abrió la puerta su hermano, cenaron luego toda la familia juntos y cuando acabó se fue a la cama, peleó un rato con Mepple, y se fue a dormir, consciente de que los siguientes días serían cansados para ella

Notas Finales

Siento haber tardado tanto,pero no pude subirlo,desde el año pasado sin leernos(tenia que hacer la broma)bueno esto en un principio sera un two-shot,aunque tal vez le añada un tercer capítulo,intentaré subir el segundo cuanto antes,esto es solo para ir abriendo boca


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron los días, siempre transcurrían igual, venía Nagisa pronto y estaba con Shun en el salón, cuando él necesitaba algo o acababa con algún trabajo, Nagisa se lo llevaba a sus respectivos dueños o le iba a comprar la pieza que necesitaba, Honoka por su parte estaba toda la mañana haciendo deberes, cuando acababa iba al salón a ayudarles o empezaba a hacer la comida, Nagisa solía quedarse y luego ella y Honoka salían a dar un paseo o se quedaban viendo una película en compañía de Shun, ya que este no solía trabajar por la tarde, y si lo hacía se iba a su habitación, cuando acababan Shun solía acompañar a Nagisa hasta su casa, cuando llegó el viernes por la noche le dio lo prometido, el dinero junto a la foto, pronto llegó el sábado, el día en el que ambas chicas irían a comprar los regalos a su pareja, por la mañana Honoka se levantó y fue a la cocina a desayunar, allí se encontró a su primo ya vestido acabando de desayunar  
-Buenos días, Honoka-saludó ofreciéndole una taza de café, se había convertido en una especie de costumbre, ella la aceptó y la tomó con buen grado, estaba caliente y muy amargo a pesar de notar un regustillo a leche, se lo agradeció mentalmente y se bebió más de la mitad de un solo trago  
-Tómatelo tranquila, todavía hay tiempo para ir a comprar el regalo de Nagisa, no hace falta que te de un cólico solo para llegar pronto-Comentó Shun riendo  
-Lo sé, pero cuanto antes salgamos antes lo tendré-Volvió a llevarse la taza a la boca y se lo acabó, no sin antes dejarse un espumoso bigote, Shun se lo quitó con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca  
-Delicioso, como siempre-Dijo sacando su lado egocéntrico  
-Narcisista-comentó Honoka por lo bajini, por suerte Shun no lo escuchó o hizo oídos sordos ante el comentario-Me voy a vestir y vamos a comprarle el regalo  
-Por supuesto, ¿tenías algo pensado?  
-Algo para el lacrosse, y en ese tema entras tú, porque yo no sé qué comprarle y sin embargo tú, al haber hecho mucho deporte durante toda tu vida podrías recomendarme algo  
-Podrías comprarle una funda para que lleve todo  
-Es una buena idea, me voy a vestir-dijo entrando en su habitación y cerrando la puerta, Shun se sentó en el borde de las escaleras mientras se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendía, el olor fuerte del tabaco le irritó la garganta, sonrió, ya estaba tan malacostumbrado a ese sabor que ya no le molestaba, pronto escuchó el sonido de Honoka saliendo de la habitación, se apresuró a descabezar el cigarrillo, meterlo en la caja y tomarse un chicle de menta para disimular el olor, Honoka sabía que él fumaba, pero él no quería que lo viese  
-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Honoka sentándose al lado de Shun  
-Claro-respondió Shun levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Honoka  
-Oh, vaya, todo un caballero-Honoka se levantó sin usar la mano de Shun-pero esta princesa sabe cuidarse sola-dijo sonriendo  
-Mou, No seas mala conmigo-Dijo poniendo cara de indignación, Honoka se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, rozando la barba que le empezaba a salir  
-Empiezas a rascar-Dijo Honoka llevándose los dedos a los labios  
-Lo sé, tendré que afeitarme-dijo pasándose la mano por el mentón-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?-preguntó ofreciéndole el brazo  
-Claro-dijo Honoka cogiéndole del brazo  
-Ajá, ¿ahora si me aceptas el brazo?  
-Una mujer tiene sus prioridades-dijo acurrucándose más en el hombro de Shun, Shun la miró con mala cara y estallaron en carcajadas  
-Si tu novia me viese ahora mismo me arrancaría la cabeza  
-Mou, Nagisa no es tan mala  
-Hazme caso, sé lo celosas que podéis ser las mujeres  
-¿Y los hombres no?  
-Menos, yo no me pongo celoso  
-No te creo  
-Y ¿por qué no?  
-Vi las miradas que le echabas a Nagisa cuando la conociste, me alegro de que las miradas no maten, de lo contrario ya no tendría novia y tu ya no serías mi primo  
-No quería que te hiciera daño, aunque ahora sé que no te hará nada  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Honoka casi sin enterarse, cuando se dio cuenta de la pregunta se tapó la boca, no desconfiaba de Nagisa, pero una parte de su cerebro quería saberlo  
-La mirada-respondió simplemente Shun  
-¿La mirada?-preguntó Honoka, ya le daba igual preguntar, como dice el dicho "de perdidos al río"  
-No sé cómo explicarlo-empezó Shun llevándose una mano a la cabeza-es simplemente su mirada, no tiene más  
Honoka reflexionó sobre sus palabras, la próxima vez se fijaría mejor  
-Bueno ya hemos llegado-suspiró Shun ante las grandes puertas del centro comercial, abrió la puerta y la sujetó-las damas primero  
-Y los burros después-sonrió Honoka entrando, era una faceta que nadie conocía excepto Shun, le gustaba meterse con él  
-Malapersona-soltó Shun por lo bajini, mientras que la seguía, el centro comercial era enorme, tenía unas cinco plantas, cada una dedicada a una cosa diferente, la primera era ropa, la segunda, deportes, la tercera, cocina, la cuarta, tecnología y la quinta, librería; los dos primos se dirigieron hacia la segunda planta, hacia la sección de lacrosse, Honoka se acercó hacia donde estaban los macutos, los había de todo tipo, pero Honoka cogió uno negro sencillo con un rayo en medio de color rosa  
-Este le gustara-dijo en voz alta recordando los colores de su traje de Pretty Cure, pagaron y salieron de la tienda  
-Pensaba que ibas a pedir que te la envolviesen-comentó Shun  
-Me gusta envolverlos tranquilamente en casa-contestó Honoka  
-Yo soy un poco estúpido a la hora de envolver los regalos y siempre pido que me los envuelvan-dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza  
-No cambiarás nunca, ¿verdad?  
-La verdad es que espero que no, tendré mis defectillos como todo el mundo, pero también tengo cosas positivas-se sinceró Shun, eso dejó a Honoka pensativa  
-Oye Shun-llamó a su primo-¿te importaría si...  
-…vamos a la tienda de libros?-acabó la pregunta Shun-Por supuesto que no  
-Gracias-respondió Honoka con una visible ilusión en sus grandes ojos violáceos  
-Tú tampoco cambiarás, verdad?-preguntó Shun  
-La verdad es que espero que no, tendré mis defectillos como todo el mundo, pero también tengo cosas positivas-contestó Honoka imitando las palabras de Shun, ambos estallaron en una sonora carcajada, subieron las escaleras hasta la planta de los libros y se pasaron lo que les quedaba de mañana ojeando algunos libros, regresaron a casa mucho más tarde de la hora de comer, cuando llegaron procuraron no hacer ruido para despertar a su abuela, ya que esta debería de estar ya descansando, dejaron el regalo de Nagisa en la habitación de Honoka y fueron a la cocina, su abuela les había dejado fuera un par de platos con fideos chinos, los calentaron, cogieron los palillos y empezaron a comer, cuando acabaron limpiaron los platos y fueron a la habitación de Honoka, Honoka empezó a envolver el regalo de Nagisa mientras que Shun leía un libro, Honoka iba por el tercer papel de envoltorio tirado cuando Shun dejó el libro en la cama  
-¿Necesitas ayuda?-se ofreció Shun  
-¿No decías que no sabías envolver?-preguntó Honoka  
-Hombre, si me pones un papel delante no tengo ni idea, pero si me vas diciendo que hacer, te podré ayudar-respondió Shun, Honoka suspiró  
-Acércate-le pidió Honoka, Shun se acercó y Honoka empezó a darle instrucciones-Bien, ahora coloca la mano aquí, perfecto, ya está-dijo cogiendo el regalo, ahora envuelto, con alegría lo guardo en uno de los cajones del armario, luego se volvió hacia Shun-bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?  
-Lo que quieras  
-¿Salimos a dar un paseo?-preguntó Honoka colocándose al lado de Shun  
*Flashback*  
-Bueno ya hemos llegado a tu casa-se dirigió Shun a Nagisa, sacó un fajo de billetes y se lo entregó-Toma, esto es para ti  
-Pero-dijo Nagisa mirando el fajo de billetes-¿No es mucho?  
-Tampoco va tanto, además, te lo mereces, ha habido días en los que te has tenido que ir a la otra punta de la ciudad andando, y toma, esto también es tuyo-se saco del bolsillo del pantalón un pequeño sobre-la foto  
-Gracias, mañana la llevaré a enmarcar-dijo guardando el dinero en el sobre-Shun, mañana necesito que me hagas un último favor  
-Te voy a acabar cobrando por los favores-dijo en tono de broma, aunque por la cara que puso Nagisa pudo entender que no lo había pillado-Es broma, tranquila  
-Oh, vale, a lo que iba, ¿podrías evitar que mañana Honoka saliese de casa por la tarde?  
-Sin problemas, ya me inventaré yo una excusa para que no salga  
*fin del flashback*  
-NONONONO-se apresuró a negar Shun inquieto-¿No ves que hace mucho frio?  
-Todavía hace buen tiempo para poder salir-refutó Honoka  
-¿Y si nos quedamos tú y yo viendo alguna película, tumbados en el sofá, tomando palomitas y con una buena mantita encima?-preguntó Shun acercándose a Honoka  
-Bueno, está bien-cedió Honoka-Aunque creo que no hay palomitas, deberíamos salir a comprar  
-Ya, ya salgo yo-dijo poniéndose apresuradamente el abrigo-Tú quédate aquí y vete colocando todo, no tardaré en volver-salió corriendo y cerró la puerta de un portazo, Honoka se quedó con una mueca de incertidumbre en la cara, al no saber por qué estaba tan raro su primo, igualmente fue al salón a colocar todo, sacó dos mantas de la cómoda de al lado de la televisión y lo dejó en el sofá, sacó un par de películas que tenía pensadas repetir desde hacía mucho y esperó a Shun leyendo un libro; Shun por su parte corría lo más rápido que podía hasta la tienda, cuando llegó había una cola enorme y le tocó esperar un largo rato, miraba nervioso el reloj, por si acaso a su prima se le ocurría salir, pero por suerte la cola avanzó rápido y no tuvo que esperar demasiado, volvió como llegó, corriendo, y no se dio cuenta del frio que hacía hasta que al llegar a la casa Honoka se dio cuenta de que tenía por encima de la cazadora una fina capa de hielo, se la quitó y le invitó a sentarse con ella  
-Pero, ¿no quieres que te ayude con las palomitas?-preguntó Shun mientras que Honoka lo sentaba a la fuerza en el sofá  
-Tranquilo, podré con todo  
-¿Segura?  
-Sí, tú relájate-contestó Honoka mientras que se dirigía a la cocina con la bolsa de palomitas en la mano, cuando llegó a la cocina la puso en el microondas y se sentó a esperar, Mipple salió de su bolsillo y envuelta en una nube de humo arco iris se transformó en su forma normal  
-Siento a Mepple cerca-mipo-informó la pequeña princesa

-¿En serio?-preguntó Honoka, extrañada de que Nagisa pasara por ahí a esas horas, aunque tal vez hubiera quedado con Shun, no, imposible, se lo habrían dicho  
-Si-mipo-afirmó Mipple-aunque ahora noto que se aleja-mipo, quizá iba a hacer algún recado-mipo-afirmó Mipple al ver la cara de su protegida, un "ding" hizo que ambas miraran hacia el microondas del que salía un delicioso olor a palomitas, Honoka se levantó y la sacó del microondas, al abrirlas una nube de vapor salió de la bolsa, llevándose consigo el olor de las palomitas que llegó a la nariz de Honoka, sacó rápidamente un bol, antes de que empezara a comérselas y las echó ahí, esperó a que Mipple se volviera a su forma de descanso y las llevó al salón, su primo estaba sentado en el sofá, con una pierna cruzada encima de la otra y leyendo algo en el móvil, cuando vio a Honoka acercarse guardó el móvil y dejó los brazos de forma que el brazo izquierdo rodeara los hombros de Honoka, Honoka al entender la invitación se sentó a la izquierda de Shun y dejó las palomitas en el medio, le dieron al play y las imágenes empezaron a pasar, a mitad de película Shun empezó a notar que su prima se apretujaba contra él, las palomitas hacía rato que habían volado y el cuenco estaba ahora en el suelo, sin pensárselo ni un momento le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la sentó encima de él  
-¿Tienes miedo?-preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en la cara  
-N-No-dijo Honoka con un hilillo de voz  
-¿Segura?-volvió a preguntar Shun-porque el hecho de que te acerques tanto a mí me da la sensación contraria  
-Ton-tonterías-contestó ella desviando la mirada hacia le televisión  
-Honoka-dijo en tono de reproche  
-Bueno, vale, puede que un poco, pero esta película que te has traído no deberia estar recomendada para ninguna edad  
-Entonces, ¿he ganado?  
-¿Uh?  
-¿No te acuerdas? Hace ya un par de años me retaste a que encontrara una película que realmente te diese mucho miedo, y lo he logrado-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante  
-¿Lo has hecho por eso?-preguntó Honoka, al ver la sonrisa burlona en la cara de Shun empezó a golpearle suavemente en el hombro-¡Eres de lo peor!  
-Bueno, es cierto que se la pedí a un amigo por eso, aunque también me apetecía verla a mí-contesto él mientras que evadía los golpes de su prima-¿Quieres que la acabemos de ver o te da mucho miedo?-preguntó con tono burlón  
-A mi no me da miedo-Respondió ella orgullosa  
-Bueno, entonces la acabamos de ver, está muy interesante-contestó su primo volviendo la mirada a la pantalla.  
Por otra parte Nagisa corría por las calles desiertas buscando un lugar donde comprarle el regalo a Honoka, en su camino había parado a comprar lo que necesitaría para el segundo regalo de Honoka, o como Shun lo llamaba el "picante", y al pasar por delante de casa de Honoka esperó no haber llamado mucho la atención y que Mipple no hubiera avisado a Honoka de que pasaba, el encontrarse a Honoka fuera de casa lo tenía descartado, Shun se encargó de eso, al rato de pasar por delante de la casa de los Yukishiro se encontró con una joyería y decidió parar, al entrar vio que todo era muy lujoso, había anillos, pendientes, collares y todo lo que uno se pudiera imaginar, todo tenía pinta de ser muy caro, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar ya que no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse el chándal porque antes de ir había estado practicando lacrosse con Shijo y Rina, las cuales por cierto insistieron en acompañarla y ella puso mil excusas para que no supieran lo suyo con Honoka, ella no quería decírselo a ninguna por el simple hecho de que lo dirían por todo el colegio, al entrar en la tienda una señora muy amable vino a ayudarla, su ropa tambien era muy lujosa, y a pesar de mirar a Nagisa de pies a cabeza no dijo nada aunque la miro un poco mal  
-¿Buscas ayuda?  
-Eh, sí-titubeó Nagisa-buscaba un regalo para una amiga  
-¿De qué tipo?-preguntó la dependienta  
-Un marco para fotos  
-Claro, sígueme-la dependienta empezó a caminar por un larguísimo pasillo, hasta que llegó a una estantería donde tenían tantos marcos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, Nagisa se quedó impresionada por la cantidad de marcos de todo tipo, aunque no quería mentir, la mayoría de esos se le salían del presupuesto, Shun le había dado una gran cantidad, a pesar de lo poco que había hecho, pero tampoco en exceso, aún así pudo comprar un buen marco de plata donde le pusieron las iniciales de ambas en la parte baja ,volvió corriendo a casa ya que había tardado mucho en comprarlo, al llegar su madre no le echó la bronca porque ya se había acostumbrado a que su hija llegara tarde, pero no le salvó de un "las calles de noche son peligrosas", cenaron y se fue a la cama, al día siguiente su madre la despertó demasiado pronto para su gusto  
-Mamá, pero si estoy en vacaciones, ¿por qué me despiertas tan pronto?-preguntó Nagisa somnolienta  
-¿No habías quedado con la señorita Yukishiro en su casa?-contestó su madre, Nagisa al acordarse se levantó de la cama, aunque a regañadientes, se puso un chándal, desayunó y salió por la puerta, no sin antes guardar los regalos en una bolsa y llevárselos consigo, acababa de amanecer y no había mucha gente por la calle, una brisa empezó a soplar y Nagisa se llevó las manos a los hombros para provocar fricción y calentarse un poco, espesas nubes de vaho se escapaban de su boca mientras que llegaba a la enorme casa y abría la puerta, Honoka le había dado hace tiempo una copia de las llaves de su casa y Nagisa había hecho lo propio con las suyas, al entrar no le recibió nadie, lo cual le pareció raro, ellos siempre se levantaban bastante pronto, aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de que siguieran en los brazos de Morfeo, así que se adelantó hasta la habitación de Honoka, no sin antes encontrar un buen escondite para los regalo, luego, abriendo la puerta lentamente se encontró con la chica dándole la espalda y con los cabellos dulcemente desparramados por el colchón, dormía profundamente y Nagisa se acercó a observarla de cerca, al verla ahí tumbada le entró el sueño y se metió con Honoka en la cama, la abrazó por la espalda y se relajó sintiendo el lento sube y baja de sus costillas, realmente Nagisa no se durmió, sino que se quedó abrazada a Honoka, ya que esta se levantó al rato de que Nagisa se echara, al sentir a Nagisa abrazándola se giró y le dio un beso en la boca  
-Buenos días, amor-dijo Honoka  
-¿Amor? Me gusta como suena, quizá yo también tenga que encontrarte un mote cariñoso-dijo Nagisa mientras que Honoka empezaba a sonrojarse  
-Bueno, ¿me acompañas a desayunar?-preguntó Honoka  
-¿Alguna vez he dicho que no, habiendo comida y mi novia de por medio?-preguntó Nagisa buscando un nuevo beso al que Honoka correspondió sin dudarlo  
-Supongo que no-respondió Honoka entre besos, rompió el beso y la cogió de la mano-¿Vamos?  
-Por supuesto-Caminaron juntas de la mano hasta la cocina, allí Honoka empezó a hacer el café hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeándola, y unos labios se posaron en su cuello  
-Me encanta el pijama que llevas-dijo Nagisa metiendo las manos por debajo de la blusa de Honoka  
-Nagisa...-gimió Honoka-n-nos van a oír-susurró entrecortada, Nagisa se retiró con un gruñido de descontento pero entendiéndolo, se sentó a regañadientes, Honoka la reconfortó con un suave beso en la mejilla y volvió a su trabajo, sacó una taza para ella y un croissant para Nagisa, porque a ella no le gustaba el sabor amargo del café, esta al cogerlo empezó a saborearlo a cada mordida, Honoka miró el reloj de pared  
-Eh, Nagisa-la llamó-¿me acompañas a despertar a Shun?  
-Ya decía yo que faltaba algo, ¿cómo se despierta tan tarde?  
-Ayer se debió de quedar leyendo hasta tarde-contestó Honoka  
-Creo que ahora ya os encuentro el parecido-dijo Nagisa ganándose un pequeño golpe en el hombro por parte de Honoka-¡Eh!  
-No seas mala conmigo-dijo Honoka haciendo pucheros  
-Que va, pero si esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta, tu inteligencia-dijo Nagisa cogiendo a Honora por el mentón y haciendo que se sonrojase  
-¿V-vamos a despertarle?-tartamudeó Honoka  
-Vamos-bajo Nagisa su mano hasta la espalda baja de Honoka mientras que entraban en la habitación, la habitación era la más oscura de la casa, dado el hecho de que tenía la ventana más pequeña, aún así Shun había bajado la persiana para que no le diese la luz del sol, a través de esa oscuridad se podía ver el pecho de Shun subiendo y bajando al compás de sus respiraciones, estaba en la cama hecho una bola, las mantas se habían caído y él estaba solo con unos pantalones y una camiseta de manga corta, Honoka se acercó a Shun y lo zarandeó  
-Despierta-susurró en su oído, como respuesta Shun solo balbuceó algunas palabras que no entendieron, Honoka empezó a zarandearlo y Nagisa la ayudó, Shun despertó sobresaltado, cuando se le acostumbraron los ojos a la oscuridad se sentó en la cama, el pelo le caía salvaje hasta la mitad de la cara  
-Buenos días chicas-saludó Shun peinándose un poco el pelo con la mano  
-Buenos dias,Shun-respondieron las dos  
-Que hora es?-pregunto Shun echandose en la cama y mirando el reloj del movil-Buff,las nueve,que haceis despiertas tan pronto?  
-No te acuerdas Shun?Hoy ibamos a poner los adornos de Navidad  
-Es verdad,darme un momento y os echo una mano-dijo Shun estirandose,las chicas salieron de su habitacion y fueron a la de Honoka para que esta pudiera cambiarse,cuando estaba en ropa interior Nagisa se comporto,pero Honoka podia sentir su mirada lasciva posada en su cuerpo,cuando estuvo vestida le dio un casto beso en los labios y salieron juntas hacia el salon de la casa,Shun ya estaba preparado,se habia vestido y se habia peinado el pelo en una cresta  
-Buen,que hay que hacer primero?-pregunto Shun  
-Tendriamos que sacar las cosas,hay algunas en el desvan y las mas grandes estan en el cobertizo,si quereis yo saco las cosas del desvan y entre vosotros dos sacais las del cobertizo,las traeremos al salon-organizo Honoka  
-Perfecto-asintieron Shun y Nagisa,cuando Honoka desaparecio por las escaleras Shun y Nagisa fueron al cobertizo,abrieron la desvencijada puerta y entraron,empezaronna rebuscar  
-Shun-lo llamo mientras que buscaba  
-Dime  
-Te importa si en vez de esperar a Navidad lo hacemos hoy?  
-Lo has traido?-pregunto Shun girandose  
-Si-le encaro Nagisa

-Esto lo tenias planeado,verdad?-le miro Shun con una ceja levantada  
-Si-respondio Nagisa rascando su cabeza  
-Lo sabia-dijo Shun volviendo a buscar,saco el arbol de Navidad-Mira,aqui esta  
-Bueno,entonces me ayudaras esta noche?-pregunto Nagisa cogiendo el arbol por un extremo  
-Por supuesto-respondio Shun cogiendo el arbol por el otro extremo  
-Gracias-dijo Nagisa tensando los musculos para levantarlo,ambos lo llevaron con mucho esfuerzo hasta el salon donde ya estaba Honoka esperandolos  
-Habeis tardado-dijo Honoka  
-No lo encontrabamos-mintio Shun  
-Bueno,da igual,ya que lo tenemos todo vamos a empezar a colocar,Shun,te encargas tu de las luces de fuera mientras que Nagisa y yo ponemos el arbol?-pregunto Honoka  
-Sin problema-dijo Shun cogiendo la caja de las luces y saliendo por la puerta  
-Bueno,nos ponemos tu y yo a colocar?-pregunto Honoka  
-Vamos-respondio Nagisa,empezaron poniendo el arbol,colocaron las ramas,luego siguieron con las bolas,la serpentina y el resto de adornos,cuando acabaron observaron el arbol que les habia quedado,enorme y completamente lleno,faltaba todavia la estrella pero la pondrian luego,necesitaban la escalera y la estaba usando Shun  
-Honoka,y si te subes a mis hombros?-pregunto Nagisa  
-No,te podria hacer daño-se nego Honoka  
-No te preocupes Honoka,sera solo un momento,venga,sube-dijo Nagisa intentando coger a Honoka  
-Vale,vale-se apresuro Honoka a responder-Pero ya me subo yo,tu no hagas nada-Honoka se subio encima del sofa y desde ahi se subio a los hombros de Nagisa,ella la sujeto fuertemente por los muslos para que no se cayera,Honoka coloco la estrella en la parte de arriba del arbol y se bajo rapidamente de los hombros de Nagisa,no queria hacerle daño  
-Vaya chicas,que bien os ha quedado-una voz las sobresalto,al darse la vuelta se dieron cuenta de que era Shun que acababa de entrar por la puerta,tenia la cara blanca y una fina capa de nieve se habia formado en los hombros de su chaqueta,Honoka se acerco y se la quito  
-Ya has acabado?-pregunto  
-No,pero en algun momento tendriamos que comer,no te parece?  
-Cierto,que te parece si hacemos unos fideos instantaneos,no me apetece cocinar y creo que tu coincidiras con eso-dijo Honoka  
-Crees bien,pasarme toda la mañana subido a la cornisa cansa mucho-respondio Shun-asi que saca los fideos instantaneos y los hacemos en un momento,por cierto,y la abuela?no la he visto en toda la mañana  
-Le invitaron unos amigos a comer,dijo que volveria por la noche  
-Bueno,vamos a cocinar-dijo Shun yendo a la cocina,Honoka lo siguio y entre los dos prepararon los fideos,hirvieron el agua y le echaron los sobres,en cinco mimutos ya lo tenian todo hecho,y les tomo otros cinco minutos en acabar de comer,despues de eso decidieron descansar antes de acabar,Shun se quedo dormido en el sofa,mientras que Nagisa y Honoka veian un rato la television,no tardaron mucho antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo tambien,Honoka con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Nagisa,y esta ultima apoyada en una almohada,el primero en despertar fue Shun y decidio no despertarlas y acabar el de poner las cosas en el tejado de la casa,ellas se encargarian luego de poner la decoracion de dentro,no estuvo mucho rato colocando,cuando estaba colocando el ultimo adorno se resbalo del tejado,que estaba mojado por las ultimas nevadas,Shun cayo con un ruido sordo,Nagisa y Honoka despertaron sobresaltadas de su sueño y fueron a ver que habia pasado,cuando lo vieron se acercaron a el y Honoka preocupada le tomo el pulso  
-Esta vivo-respondio Honoka en un tono quebrado  
-Que hacemos?-pregunto Nagisa  
-Vamos a comprobar si se despierta,de lo contrario...-Honoka no quiso acabar la frase,no queria pensar en que pasaria,ambas empezaron a zarandearle suavemente,Shun desperto y se levanto con esfuerzo,tenia un par de arañazos en varias partes del cuerpo,tenia tambien un corte mas profundo en la frente,pero lo que mas le preocupo a Honoka no fue eso,sino la mano que colgaba inerte-Puedes moverla?-pregunto Honoka señalandola,Shun nego con la cabeza  
-Deberias ir al medico-dijo Nagisa,sabia del odio del mayor hacia los hospitales,pero realmente tenia que ir al hospital,Shun al principio iba a decir algo,pero se callo y decidio hacerle caso,antes de irse Honoka le desinfecto las heridas,Shun salio por la puerta mientras que ellas empezaban a colocar dentro,a pesar del incidente,Shun habia dejado todo acabado,Honoka se alegro cuando acabaron,habian estado trabajando duro todo el dia pero al fin lo habian conseguido,Honoka dejo a Nagisa encendiendo las luces mientras que ella preparaba unas tazas de chocolate caliente y les echaba unas nubes,dejo una preparada para darsela a Shun cuando volviera,le entrego la suya a Nagisa y las bebieron juntas mientras que conversaban,Honoka le dio un pequeño sorbo a la taza y se le quedo un pequeño "bigote"de chocolate que Nagisa se dedico a limpiar con la lengua y aprovecho para darle un beso a su novia,tomaban pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando mientras conversaban,no habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezaron a tomarlas cuando se escucho la puerta abriendose,ambas chicas miraron desde la cocina y vieron que era Shun,traia la mano vendada hasta el codo y la herida de la frente suturada  
-Que tal estas?-pregunto Honoka preocupada  
-Tengo rotura del escafoides y del cúbito-respondio Shun desanimado-Tengo que descansarlo durante una buena temporada  
-Toma,quiza esto te levante el animo-dijo Nagisa pasandole la taza  
-Gracias-respondio el mientras que tomaba un sorbo-Por cierto,te quieres quedar a dormir?,no me apetece acompañarte a tu casa,estoy cansado  
-Si no es mucha molestia me quedare-respondio Nagisa  
-Que bien!te tendre para mi sola esta noche-le susurro Honoka en el oido a Nagisa,al acabar le mordio suavemente el lobulo de la oreja  
-Perfecto,llama a tus padres y se lo cuentas,yo voy a ducharme-dijo Shun dirigiendose al baño,las chicas escucharon el ruido de agua correr y Nagisa fue a por el telefono,marco el numero de su casa y espero a que alguien contestara  
-Si?Casa de los misumi-respondio su madre  
-Mama,soy Nagisa,te llamo para decirte que hoy me quedo a dormir en casa de Honoka,te parece bien?-pregunto su hija  
-Claro,sin problema,portate bien y no le des mucho trabajo a Sanae-le advirtio su madre  
-Si,mama-hizo Nagisa oidos sordos,sabia que su madre iba a decir eso,Honoka estaba con ella,al escuchar eso ultimo sonrio  
-Me alegro de que te quedes-comento Honoka  
-Y yo de quedarme-se abalanzo Nagisa sobre ella y la beso-Lo pasaremos bien  
-No lo dudes-dijo Honoka sintiendo el aire calido que salia de la boca de Nagisa en su mejilla  
-Chicas,podeis ir a ducharos-escucharon a Shun en el salon,lo vieron meterse en la habitacion y salir solo con unos pantalones,del pelo le caian un par de gotas que se caian en su pecho y se perdian en su pantalon  
-Ahora vamos-dijo Nagisa  
-Quieres hacer algo antes?-pregunto Honoka extrañada  
-Si,dame un momento que voy a buscar una cosa-dijo Nagisa levantandose de encima de Honoka mientras que salia corriendo,al rato volvio con una gran bolsa-Shun,ven-lo llamo,Shun se acerco  
-Que pasa Nagisa?-pregunto extrañado,aunque se barruntaba lo que pasaba  
-Toma,esto es para ti-le tendio una pequeña caja envuelta,Shun rasgo el envoltorio y abrio la caja,dentro habia un cenicero de barro con dibujos de seres mitologicos y mechero con el simbolo del Playboy  
-Gracias Nagisa-dijo Shun abrazandola-tengo yo tambien una cosa parra ti,voy a buscarla y vuelvo  
-Puedes traer su regalo y el tuyo?-pregunto Honoka-el suyo sabes donde esta y el tuyo esta debajo  
-Vale-Shun echo a correr hacia su habitacion y luego fue a la de Honoka  
-Y esto es para ti-Nagisa le tendio a Honoka un regalo,Honoka lo abrio sin romper el papel,dentro habia un marco de plata y dentro habia una foto de ellas dos besandose,en la esquina izquierda ponia "Para siempre",Honoka abrazo a Nagisa y la beso apasionadamente,era su forma de darle las gracias,cuando se separaron tenian las mejillas sonrojadas,Shun llego despues del beso,venia un poco cargado ya que solo podia usar una mano y llevaba todas las bolsas ahi  
-Toma-Le dio su bolsa a Honoka  
-Gracias-respondio ella cogiendola,saco el regalo de Nagisa y ella rompio el papel y saco la bolsa de deportes  
-Gracias,Honoka,la llevare a todos los entrenamientos  
-No es todo merito mio,Shun me echo una mano-dijo señalandolo  
-Ella ya tenia hecha una idea,yo solo la instrui un poco-respondio Shun  
-Gracias igualmente-dijo Nagisa  
-Toma Shun,esto es para ti-le tendio Honoka un paquete,Shun volvio a desgarrar el papel,dentro habia un jersey de lana rojo con un reno en medio,debajo en letra pulcra estaba escrito "Merry Christmas",aparte de eso habia tambien una pequeña cajita  
-No me iras a pedir matrimonio-bromeo Shun abriendola,dentro habia dos pendientes azules con forma de copo de nieve-Gracias Honoka-la abrazó  
-Me alegro de que te haya gustado-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo-te los pongo?  
-Si eres tan amable-Shun se bajo la cabeza y Honoka le quito los pendientes rojos y los sustituyo por su regalo-Que tal me quedan?-pregunto mirandose en la pantalla del movil-Bueno,aqui estan los vuestros,este es para Nagisa-le tendio el suyo-y este para Honoka-le tendio el otro,ambas lo desenvolvieron a la vez,dentro habia un libro,el de Nagisa se titulaba"Mil y una maneras de cocinar con chocolate" y el de Honoka era un libro de curiosidades cientificas  
-Gracias,Shun-respondieron a la vez  
-De nada,chicas,iros a duchar que se empieza a hacer tarde-les dijo Shun  
-Voy yo primera-dijo Nagisa mientras salia corriendo

-Nagisa,hay sitio para las dos-le dijo Honoka,aunque esta ya estaba dentro antes de que acabara de hablar,Honoka espero a que saliera jugando una partida de ajedrez con Shun,tuvieron que dejarla a medias pero Honoka llevaba una clara ventaja,Honoka entro cuando Nagisa salio,abrio el agua y la dejo correr en la gran bañera mientras que ella se quitaba la ropa,se recogio el pelo para no mojarselo y se metio en la bañera,dejo que el agua calentase su cuerpo,se relajo y cerro los ojos,cuando los volvio a abrir se seco y se vistio,salio del baño y vio que la luz del salon estaba apagada y no habia nadie,al dirigirse a su habitacion se encontro por el camino a Shun,le pregunto por Nagisa  
-Esta en la habitacion-dijo Shun,Honoka vio que escondia algo detras de la espalda pero no sabria decir que era,le dio las buenas noches y fue hacia su habitacion,al entrar lo que se encontro le dejo con la boca abierta,Nagisa estaba sentada en su silla,vestida solo con su ropa interior,sujeta a la silla por unas cintas rosas y negras,le rodeaban practicamente todo el pecho y la parte superior de la piernas,Honoka se acerco lentamente y se sento en el hueco que dejaban sus piernas  
-Que es esto?-pregunto Honoka pasando una mano por el cuello de Nagisa  
-Tu regalo de Navidad-respondio Nagisa sonrojada  
-Pu-puedo desenvolverlo lentamente?-pregunto Honoka llevando sus labios al cuello de Nagisa,no espero a que respondiera lentamente empezo a quitar la cinta que cubria sus pechos mientras que su boca seguia trabajando en su cuello,dejo un reguero de besos hasta la clavicula,olio el perfume de Shun en su piel y mordio su clavicula,Nagisa solto un gemido de dolor y Honoka la solto,probablemente Shun le habria dejado el olor cuando la estuvo "envolviendo"  
-Lo siento-respondio Honoka  
-No te preocupes-dijo Nagisa  
-Es solo que...estaba celosa-se sincero Honoka  
-Por que?-pregunto Nagisa extrañada  
-Te quiero solo para mi,odio cuando tus fans se tiran encima de ti y te abrazan-respondio Honoka  
-Por eso no te preocupes,no las quiero,yo solo te quiero a ti  
-Y yo a ti-respondio Honoka juntando sus labios con los de Nagisa en un beso posesivo,volvio a donde lo habia dejado,sus pechos,agarro el derecho y empezo a mordisquearlo,repitio el mismo proceso con el izquierdo,Nagisa sentia que sensacion de placer la inundaba,Honoka bajo hasta el ombligo,lo rodeo y bajo hasta el centro de Nagisa,lo masajeo por encima de las cintas aunque claramente estas ya estaban muy mojadas asi que Honoka decidio quitarlas,junto con las bragas,cuanto antes e introdujo dos dedos en el interior de Nagisa,Nagisa se arqueo y Honoka la beso,no duro mucho,a Nagisa le costaba respirar,Honoka bajo hasta sus piernas y empezo a besar la cara interna de los muslos,le costaba contenerse y finalmente metio la cabeza entre las piernas de Nagisa,Nagisa no podia hacer nada,lo unico que podia hacer era gemir hasta que llego al orgasmo,eso provoco un sentimiento salvaje en el interior de Nagisa,rompionlas cintas de sus manos y se tiro encima de Honoka,la tumbo encima del suelo y empezo a besar donde podia,Honoka se dejaba hacer,Nagisa sabia muy bien lo que tenia que hacer a pesar de que se le nublase la vista por el placer,de no haber sido porque Honoka ayudo a Nagisa a quitarle la ropa probablemente le habria rasgado la ropa,no se paro mucho tiempo en sus pechos y fue directa al sexo,lamio todo su ser excepto el clitoris,cuando vio que Honoka estaba al borde del climax fue cuando se centro solo en el clitoris,Honoka se arqueaba y se retorcia,gritaba el nombre de Nagisa y la arañaba,cuando llego al climax Nagisa la subio a la cama y se acosto en frente suyo,la beso,cuando Honoka recupero el aliento sintio a Nagisa moviendose entre sus sabanas,pego un respingo cuando sintio a Nagisa en su parte mas sensible  
-NAGISA!  
-Te creias que todo iba a acabar con una sola ronda?-pregunto Nagisa volviendo a juntar los labios con los de Honoka,fue una noche maravillosa para ambas,a la mañana siguiente Nagisa se desperoto la primera,observo a Honoka tumbada en la cama con las sabanas tapandola,se giro para observar su espalda,la tenia arañada y algunos de esos arañazos tenian pinta de haber sangrado,no le molesto,eran gajes del oficio,Nagisa sabia perfectamente cuando lo hacia bien porque Honoka hundia las uñas en su carne,Honoka desperto  
-Buenos dias-saludo  
-Buenos dias,has dormido bien?-pregunto Honoka mirando la espalda de Nagisa  
-Perfectamente-respondio Nagisa,Honoka iba a preguntarle por su espalda,pero Nagisa se le adelanto-Se lo que vas a decir,no te preocupes por mi espalda,estoy bien  
-Por lo menos dejame desinfectarla-insistio Honoka  
-Esta bien-cedio Nagisa  
-Oye Nagisa-la llamo Honoka antes de que se levantaran  
-Dime  
-Esto,fue idea de Shun,verdad?-pregunto  
-Lo cierto es que si-respondio Nagisa con una sonrisa-Me echo una mano  
-Recuerdame que luego le de las gracias-respondio Honoka besando a su novia mientras que se preparaban para otro nuevo dia

FIN

NOTAS FINALES

Siento haber tardado tanto y pido perdon por si hay alguna falta de ortografia,no he tenido muho tiempo de revisarlo y bueno,como siempre dejadme rewievs,asi me presionais para escribir mas

Tenia pensado hacer una historia para San Valentin,aunque tardare un poco en subirla,pero prometo que la habra antes de finales de mes


End file.
